


Shining In No Time

by oneletterdiff



Series: ABO Verse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hate sex except they don't actually hate each other or have sex, Lorenz-centric, Making Out, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rutting, Slap Slap Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneletterdiff/pseuds/oneletterdiff
Summary: When Lorenz first began to notice Leonie, he did his best to squash the budding interest. She was an alpha, strike one; she was a commoner, strike two; worst of all, she would try to give him orders, strike three. If he hadn’t been so well-trained to always be polite in the face of adversary, Lorenz would have taken her bossiness as a challenge. Lesser alphas might start a fight over the matter. But Lorenz prided himself on his impeccable manners.Still, Leonie had managed to get under his skin. It irked Lorenz to no end. Sometimes it made him so angry that he would lie awake at night thinking about her.Alternatively titled "Lorenz Receives a Tongue Lashing"
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Series: ABO Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Shining In No Time

Lorenz’s upbringing told him he should be interested Marianne. The quiet girl was from another noble family in the Alliance, and she was an omega, the perfect counterpoint to his own alpha presentation. Even Lysithea, as a beta of House Ordelia, would be a suitable mate. Hilda was fond of flirting with him, then ending the conversation with a dramatic sigh and, “It’s too bad you’re not an omega,” a sentiment that he shared. The pink-haired daughter of Goneril would be a delightful partner, if only she weren’t another alpha.

When he first began to notice Leonie, Lorenz did his best to squash the budding interest. She was an alpha, strike one; she was a commoner, strike two; worst of all, she would try to give him orders, strike three. If he hadn’t been so well-trained to always be polite in the face of adversary, Lorenz would have taken her bossiness as a challenge. Lesser alphas might start a fight over the matter. But Lorenz prided himself on his impeccable manners.

Still, Leonie had managed to get under his skin. It irked Lorenz to no end. Sometimes it made him so angry that he would lie awake at night thinking about her. He would think of all ways he’d win their arguments were he to stoop to her level and engage in the squabbling. The imaginary victories did little to soothe his frustration.

It was made worse for the fact that Leonie seemed totally unaware of the effect she had on him. When she told him what to do, she spoke calmly and often with a smile, as though him following her word was the most logical course of action. It was like she didn’t realize the implications of her bossing him around. And that drove Lorenz even more bonkers. How could she not understand that the way she treated him was an affront to his pride, both as a noble and as an alpha?

Things came to head one sunny afternoon when Leonie dropped a bundle of rusted swords into Lorenz’s lap. “There’s oil in the knight’s hall. You can get these shining in no time,” she said with a grin. It wasn’t even a command, just the barest hint of one.

Lorenz lost it. Shoving the swords to the ground, he stood up to glare at Leonie. “What is wrong with you?” he demanded.

“What?” Leonie was clearly caught off guard by his reaction.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” snapped Lorenz. “I’m not some omega you can order around!”

Leonie frowned. “I wasn’t ordering—” she began, but Lorenz cut her off.

“You _are_! You constantly tell me what to do, and it’s… quite frankly, it’s demeaning. Don’t use your alpha voice with me!”

“I’ve never used my alpha voice with you,” said Leonie slowly. She was beginning to look frustrated, and Lorenz found some savage delight in it.

“It won’t work on me,” Lorenz hissed. “You can’t influence another alpha. How stupid would you have to be?”

Leonie’s face pinched. “Why are you picking a fight with me?” she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

It only made Lorenz angrier.

He snarled, and Leonie snapped. She grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the wall, her nails digging into his skin. It was the first time he’d ever seen her lose control like that. “Watch yourself,” she growled.

Lorenz could smell her aggression, a woodsy scent that made him want to sink his teeth into her neck. He wondered what he smelled like to her. “You watch your tone,” he spat back.

“Now who’s trying to influence another alpha?” asked Leonie tauntingly.

“You started it!” Lorenz insisted and struggled against her grasp on his shoulder.

Leonie tightened her grip. “I really didn’t.”

Lorenz bared his teeth at her. “But you’ll finish it, will you?” he asked, trying to provoke her into a fight. He desperately craved one for a reason he didn’t understand.

Narrowing her eyes, Leonie leaned purposefully into his face, then flinched. She released Lorenz’s shoulder as though it had burned her hand and stepped back, eyes wide. “You’re rutting,” she said in amazement.

“Don’t be stupid!” spat Lorenz.

“I can smell it on you.”

Lorenz wanted to argue, but she was right. He hadn’t even realized it himself until she pointed it out. It would certainly explain his overwhelming desire to get into it with her. It was the first time he had been sent into a rut by being around another alpha. He didn’t want to dwell on the implications. He was sure it was somehow Leonie’s fault.

“Do you want me to get someone?” asked Leonie. She looked concerned, ready to bolt if he gave the word.

“No!” Lorenz blurted out, then took a moment to assess how he felt. Taking a deep breath, he sat down and tried to will himself to calmness. “Don’t get anyone.” Leonie didn’t look convinced, so he grit his teeth and forced himself to add, “Please.”

It seemed to work. Leonie relaxed her tense posture and took a step closer to him again. “How do you usually get through your ruts?” she asked.

“Hilda keeps me company sometimes, or Ferdinand,” said Lorenz. As alphas like him, there was no chance his rut pheromone would send either of them into a heat, and it was considered inappropriate for an unmated omega or beta to tend an alpha through their rut. “Or I wait it out in my room alone.”

“You’re sure you don’t want me to get Hilda?” asked Leonie. “I’m sure she’d be happy to sit with you.”

Lorenz shook his head. Hilda would ask about what caused his rut, and he didn’t want to deal with dodging her questions. “No, thank you,” he said firmly.

“Um… do you want me to keep you company?” Leonie asked hesitantly.

 _Yes!_ Lorenz wanted to shout, but he didn’t want to come across as too desperate, so he just patted the seat next to him in a silent invitation. When Leonie took it, he asked, “What do _you_ do to get through your ruts?”

“Sometimes I go out to the woods with my lance and just work through training routines until I can barely stay upright,” said Leonie. Her voice was measured, soft, and Lorenz recognized that she was trying to help him remain calm. She lacked the placating tone of an omega, but Lorenz found it soothing nonetheless.

He watched her as she spoke. It was easy to picture her taking her lance out to the woods to pass the time during her rut.She never stopped working. “Thank you taking the time to sit with me,” he told her. Now that the initial haze of anger and aggression had faded, he wanted to be as polite as he could. “I… apologize for the way I spoke to you.”

Leonie tilted her head at him and smiled. “I think we’ve all said things we regretted while rutting,” she said.

“I don’t…” Lorenz frowned as he thought. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you during a rut.” Perhaps it was a tactless observation, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

“I don’t like to be a bother to other people, so I try to stay away and not let anyone see when I’m rutting,” replied Leonie with a small shrug, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lorenz was gobsmacked. He knew as well as anyone how torturous it was to be alone during a rut. The idea of choosing to tough out every rut alone was mind-boggling. “I would happy to keep you company in the future if you would like.” The offer was out of his mouth before he had the chance to think about it.

Leonie laughed, not unkindly. “You don’t mean that,” she said. “You were just accusing me of bossing you around like you weren’t an alpha.”

“That was an unfair and untrue accusation,” Lorenz told her. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“So why did you?” asked Leonie.

Lorenz didn’t have a good answer. “I… was looking for a fight,” he admitted.

“With me? Why?” Leonie sounded puzzled.

 _Is she stupid? How can she have not figured this out?_ wondered Lorenz. He had never considered himself to be an expert on reading other people, but if he had seen an alpha act as atrociously as he had, even he would’ve been able to tell why. He was so obviously, embarrassingly attracted to her. “I behaved awfully,” he said, deflecting instead of answering her question.

“Is this about the swords?” asked Leonie, clearly still bothered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that was such a sore spot for you.”

“It's not…” Lorenz sighed and looked guiltily down at the forgotten weapons on the ground. “It wasn’t about the swords.”

Leonie followed his gaze. She frowned at the rusty swords. “You weren't rutting before I told you to polish them,” she pointed out.

Lorenz groaned. He was fighting hard to remain calm despite his rut, and Leonie’s determination the suss out the reason behind his bad behavior was only making it more difficult. “We clash sometimes,” he said.

“We do,” agreed Leonie. “But it’s never been as serious as all that.” She paused, thinking about it, then asked, “Has it?”

“You frustrate me,” Lorenz said slowly. “Pretty constantly. And in a way no one else can.”

“I… I’m sorry?” Leonie offered hesitantly. It was clear from her tone that she wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

Lorenz glanced quickly at her face — her expressive gaze and mulish set of her jaw. He wanted to kiss her, to lick her skin and taste her sweat. “It’s, um, nothing to apologize for,” he mumbled. “It’s not your fault.”

Leonie narrowed her eyes at him. It was clear she was running out of patience. “If it’s not my fault, then just what is going on here?” she demanded.

“I’mattractedtoyouokay!” blurted Lorenz.

“What?” Leonie looked at him like he had grown a second head. Lorenz couldn’t blame her. The confession must’ve come out of total left field for her. “You’re what?”

Lorenz took a deep breath and made himself repeat it, slower: “I’m… attracted to you.”

Leonie blinked at him. “That’s not a very funny joke, Lorenz,” she said icily and got to her feet.

“I’m not joking!” Without thinking, Lorenz reached out to grab her hand. He was so desperate to keep her there with him. “Please, you have to believe me!”

Tilting her head to one side, Leonie studied his face carefully. Finding something sincere in it, she sat back down. “Wow, okay,” she said, clearly taken aback by this turn of events. She didn’t remove her hand from his, a fact for which Lorenz was secretly grateful.

He longed to pull her to him. Now that he had finally admitted it to himself, his desire for her was overwhelming. He knew it was wrong on so many levels, but he wanted nothing more than to touch her. “It isn’t proper of me, I know,” he admitted in a low voice.

Leonie rolled her eyes, as she often did in response to him. “So you pick fights with me because you’re attracted to me?” she clarified. When Lorenz nodded miserably, she continued, “Why not just tell me you’re attracted to me in the first place?”

“Because it’s not _proper_!” exclaimed Lorenz, horrified.

He expected Leonie to roll her eyes again, but instead she tilted her head at him, gaze calculating. Turning her hand in his to suddenly dig her fingernails into his palm, Leonie scooted towards him on the bench. She leaned in close, her breath hot against his lips. “So you wouldn’t want me to kiss you right now, because it’s not proper?” she asked in a tone both mocking and commanding.

“I’m not an omega. That won’t work on me,” Lorenz protested, but his mouth felt dry with a dizzy sort of anticipation.

“It wasn’t an order,” said Leonie with a wolfish grin. “It was an _invitation_.”

Lorenz took it. He lunged forward to mash their lips together in a terrible, frantic kiss. Leonie’s nails were still digging, brutally sharp, into the skin on his hand as he did his best to quench his thirst for her.

He could feel Leonie grinning against his lips. “Easy there, tiger,” she murmured, voice flush with condescension.

She couldn’t have been better at riling Lorenz up if she had been trying—and maybe she had been, Lorenz realized as his body, still taut with the pheromones from his rut, responded exactly the way one would expect it to. He twisted their hands around, trying to find purchase with his nails, but Leonie’s grip was iron. Snarling under his breath, Lorenz resorted to biting her bottom lip as hard as he could.

Then Leonie was biting him back and they were falling to the ground in a tangle of failing limbs, landing next to the forgotten swords with an undignified thump. When Leonie finally broke free from his vicious kiss, Lorenz was savagely pleased to see she was out of breath and panting. But she was still grinning, and it felt like a taunt. “Do you really want to do this here?” she asked. “Or do you want me to take you back to my room?”

“We’ll see who takes who,” Lorenz spat but he followed Leonie back to her room anyways.

The moment the door closed behind them, Leonie was on him again. She pushed him against the wall and rubbed against him to scent him, her lips chasing his with tongue and teeth. Lorenz let her kiss him for a moment before he pushed back. He tugged sharply at the hair at the nape of her neck, and Leonie hissed and stumbled backwards onto her bed, pulling Lorenz down along with her.

His heart felt too large for his chest as he stared down at Leonie on her bed. Her mouth was set in a stubborn line but her eyes held a certain softness in them. _She is so beautiful._ Before his brain had a chance to register what he was doing, Lorenz found himself running his fingers down her neck and telling her gruffly, “I want you.”

“I want you too,” breathed Leonie. She grabbed a fistful of Lorenz’s hair and dragged his face closer to hers. As if she could read the insecure thoughts that immediately sprang into his mind, she added, “And I’m not just saying that.”

She kissed him again, her mouth so harsh that Lorenz wondered if his lips would bruise. With his nose pressed firmly against her face, all he could smell was her overwhelming scent, thick and now tinged with a musky undertone. “You’re rutting too,” Lorenz realized aloud.

“Yes,” confirmed Leonie. She bit down cruelly on his lip in the briefest of kisses before dropping her mouth to his neck.

A sigh of _something_ —relief, maybe—escaped Lorenz as she worked her teeth against the soft skin of his throat. Then Leonie began sucking, and Lorenz realized numbly that she was definitely going to leave a mark.

The thought was horrifying and thrilling at all once, and Lorenz couldn’t stop himself from whining and grinding his hips down against Leonie’s, trying desperately to find some friction, anything that would alleviate his burning need for her.

“You’re _so_ eager,” murmured Leonie, pulling back from his neck to glance critically at the place where her mouth had just been. Evidently pleased with her work, Leonie smiled, then brought her lips back to Lorenz’s, tightening her grip on his hair as she did so, causing Lorenz to gasp into her mouth.

With the sudden pain came confusion. Lorenz had so rarely gotten physical with anyone else, and never this intensely. Never with another alpha. Fear crept up his spine. What was he doing? How could he let himself indulge in such impropriety? It was bad enough that she was a commoner from Gloucester territory, but to take pleasure with another alpha? It went against everything he’d been taught. He wrenched himself away from her, sputtering out a horrified, “I can’t do this!”

Leonie blinked up at him in confusion. “Lor—” she began, but he was already pulling open the door and running out.

His head spinning with a litany of panicked excuses and reason why he shouldn’t and still that underlying desire thrumming through his whole body, Lorenz didn’t stop running until he had reached his own room. _Stupid,_ he berated himself. _How could you let yourself get so close?_

Still jittery with pheromones, he tried to calm his breathing. _Nothing irreversible happened,_ he reminded himself.

Then he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror that hung over his desk. His rumpled hair and flushed face were obvious indicators that he had just been up to something improper, but worst of all—oh, most damning of all, was the way his jacket and shirt were unbuttoned and pulled aside to reveal a dark purple hickey blossoming across the base of his throat.

When he saw the mark, Lorenz’s breath immediately hitched again. He could tell it would be days before the hickey would fade, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to find the fact distressing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning a smattering of other little fics taking place in this same ABO verse. Next up will likely be Annette and Felix, and will feature a more traditional alpha/omega dynamic.
> 
> If you like Lorenz/Leonie, you should check out readythefanon's work. Some of my favorites include:
> 
> 1\. [pull it together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984840) is a VERY GOOD leorenz fic about hair-pulling
> 
> 2\. [ maybe, maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546755) is a modern AU rife with gender stuff
> 
> 3\. [if that's something you're into (well who isn't really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075116/chapters/63420139) features some really excellent sexually repressed Lorenz and who doesn't love that?
> 
> Now to plug my own stuff: I drew a Leonie/Lorenz thing inspired by this very fic way back in July -- have a looksee at it on [my twitter if you'd like.](https://twitter.com/oneletterdiff/status/1282908057391915008?s=20)


End file.
